


Little Things

by SithBish



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pansexual Character, Past Abuse, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithBish/pseuds/SithBish
Summary: Jessica always looked at the big picture. She rarely worried about something small or the simple pleasures of life (besides alcohol). Then, somehow, she ended up with a boyfriend who's not so different from her.





	Little Things

There was something small curled up in her blankets when she woke up. The events from the previous night had been drowned out with alcohol and sex.

She ran a hand through her hair and picked up a half full bottle of beer. The small figure stayed still as she moved about. There was noise coming from the kitchen. Malcolm.

She stood up from her place on the bed and trudged into the main room/office. Malcolm came down the hall with three cups of coffee.

"I wasn't sure if he drank coffee or not, so I made an extra cup." He set the cups on the table as she sat in her chair.

Jessica took her cup and pulled some whiskey from the desk. She poured some whiskey into the cup and leaned back into the chair. The small figure on the bed began to move. A head slowly popped from under the blankets. He looked around for a few seconds, blinking and taking in his surroundings.

He stood from the bed and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. He began to walk towards Jessica and Malcolm, only to walk into a wall. He squeaked a bit, then squinted.

"Thought is was farther away." He mumbled.

Malcolm helped him over to the couch.

"Do you have any glasses or contacts or something... Uh?" He asked.

"M'names Blayke, and I don't have anything. M'vision 'jus crap."

"Ok. Uh, Blayke, I made coffee. You want any." 

"Sure."

Malcolm handed him a cup. Blayke drank his coffee quietly and stared out one of the windows. Jessica went through her e-mails. None of the cases she was asked to help with seemed interesting.

"So, Jess..." Malcolm broke the silence.

"Don't call me that."

"Is Blayke your..."

"My what?"

"Y'know, your boyfriend?"

Jessica stopped for a second to recall the last few hours.

\---------------------

"I-is this seat taken?" A short man came up to the bar right next to Jessica. He had short, fluffy orange hair and big green eyes. He looked about 5'1.

"No." She muttered.

"Okay. My name's Blayke." He said and sat on the barstool. Jessica guessed he was around the age of 20 to 23. A little small for his age.

"I'm Jessica." She observed him from the corner of her eye. He seemed to be on edge a little. There were small bruises on his neck. They certainly weren't hickeys.

They sat quietly together for a few hours, occasionally sharing stories or small facts about themselves. Jessica took note of almost everything Blayke said:

•He was born a female

•His father was a police officer and his mother was an abusive, manipulative woman

•He had terrible eyesight

He was in the middle of a story about his favorite song when a 25-26 year old blonde woman burst through the door with three others following suit.

"Blayke, get your ass over here right now!" She screamed at him. He flinched and started to move. Jessica put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me handle this." She whispered to him and approached the woman.

"Now listen here you little bi-"

"No, you listen to me," Jessica looked her in the eyes. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but I know damn well that isn't a way you should treat your partner. I know what you do to him. I know how you treat him. I know the kind of person you are and I won't stand back and watch someone get hurt because of selfish assholes like you." She had the woman stunned.

The woman finally found her voice and clenched her fists.

"Fine, hide behind this weirdo. I'll be back, Blayke, and when I come back, you'll regret it. C'mon girls." The woman huffed and left the bar.

Jessica turned back to Blayke and her face softened. He had tears collecting in his eyes and was shaking a little.

"She's gonna hurt me," He sniffled "s-she's gonna get her brother to hurt me, and this time my dad can't protect me. He-he's dead."

Jessica pulled him close. He buried his face against her coat.

"Nobody's going to hurt you," She rubbed his back "not while I'm around."

\--------------------

"Jessica? You there?"

"Yeah, he is my boyfriend." She took a sip of her coffee. Blayke had heard her and smiled a little.


End file.
